


They Never Fade Away

by heyguysjeremyheere



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Broadway, M/M, bmc, boyf riends — Freeform, meremy, post-show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysjeremyheere/pseuds/heyguysjeremyheere
Summary: Woo boy, this takes place after the show, the next school year to be exact. Kind of a sequel but kind of not. Basically a story in which Christine discovers she's ace, Jeremy develops huge feelings for Michael, Michael is even gayer and, oh yeah, the squip gets reactivated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter ;)   
> I'll update bi-weekly maybe??? I'm pretty busy over the summer so I'll try but I get writers block a lot and also these chapters ain't short mk. This one is 2,022 words long so...I can't write these everyday.

  * * * *

The leaves on the cherry trees around the bench blew off their branches, making a would-be perfect romance scene. But that wasn't exactly right. The two sat on the bench in the park making casual conversation. It all seemed to be going fine for now, like any of their other dates. They weren't a typical couple. They didn't even seem like a couple really, more just good friends. This was obviously causing some tension because the pair seemed more strained than usual for ideas on how to express affection that seemed to be quickly depleting.



"Jeremy?" The girl spoke up suddenly, taking on a much more serious tone than the current lightness of the words they were speaking. "Yeah, babe?" The words felt funny in Jeremy's mouth, babe. Something about it was wrong. He didn't use it much. "Jer, I feel like there's something going on between us and I just have to say this because it's my fault." She was getting rambly again. This only happened when she got excited or nervous. "I think I'm ace..."

Jeremy would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit relieved at this, even if he didn't realize it. "Christine I-I um...well that's news I guess so um are we still a thing or do you wanna be friends or...?" Jeremy didn't ramble much, he was just awkward.

"Jer were we really ever anything more than friends, I mean honestly. I know you wanted this and it was going pretty good at the beginning but yeah I still want to be friends with you obviously, you're pretty chill." She leaned back and looked at the trees. "Bad setting for this, huh?" she absentmindedly breathed, catching a petal mid-air.

"Yeah, it is." He chuckled lightly, but when he stopped there was still a faint laughing inside Jeremy's head. Odd. The squip had been extremely quiet lately, why choose now to come back? 'You lost her.' Jeremy shook his head, very softly so no one but him would know. He was good at ignoring the voice. He was in charge. "Thanks, Christine, I kinda gotta agree, there wasn't as much there as I thought and obviously you need space and I think I do too..." If that pesky pill was coming back, he would need to have no drama in order to deal with it.

"Aw okay, Jer you know what, I think you should go hang with Michael, he always cheers you up and I'm gonna call Jenna." She was right. Michael always helped. "I mean, you don't have to but I think you should. I'm gonna go now though, thanks for the ice cream."

And just like that, it was over. Jeremy's life was about to change again forever. He started walking back home but then diverted. He was gonna go over to Michael's instead. He wouldn't mind much.

'Jeremyyyyyy. Ohhhh Jeremyyyyy.' Now that he was out of range from everyone, he could shake his head properly. 'What is it?' He thought at the squip. 'I think you still need me. I've been calculating some probabilities and I think I can help youuuuu.' Jeremy groaned. 'No. No way.'

He didn't even realize that he was at Michael's house until he was standing right in front of the door and stepped a little too far, cracking his head on it with a thud. It opened as he stepped back. "Dude you could have just knocked." The slightly taller figure tried to stifle a chuckle but his dorky laugh came out anyway. He ran a finger through his hair which showed a new patch on his hoodie.

"Michael is that a weed patch?" he asked, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut that he had been getting a lot stronger recently. "That is literally the dumbest patch ever. Kids are gonna think you're a stoner or something." He teased but it helped to get rid of that feeling a little.

"Aw man, that's harsh. That's real harsh. I feel downtrodden. Something must be wrong. C'mon what is it? You'd never make fun of my weed patch if something wasn't wrong." He looked sympathetic and hurt at the same time. Only Michael could do that. He always seemed to know when something was up. That must come from being friends for almost forever. 

Jeremy sighed. "It's Christine, she uh- we uh...we're not a thing anymore basically. I'm not upset though which makes me feel worse." He shrugged. "She told me to come over." He started to rub his head. It really hurt.

Michael chuckled again. "Well would playing video games and drinking OK Soda help?" He knew that Jeremy would hate the soda. It was pretty gross actually. He opened the door wider for Jeremy to walk in, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Well, I don't know what OK soda is but if it's another 24 year old expired 90's soft drink then no." He didn't understand why his best friend bought those drinks from the record store. They were all gross.

Michael pouted. "One of those drinks saved the school, probably all of New Jersey, maybe even the world." That was always a good topic to hold over his best friend when he needed  

Oh yeah. There was that. Jeremy couldn't hate them. They saved everybody. "Still they're gross Mikey." He started to walk down the stairs to the basement.

'you know I can read your thoughts, right?' The squip snickered. 'you like him.'

Jeremy nearly tripped down the rest of the stairs when he heard that. 'what? No. Michael? No way.' He really hated it when the squip was right. He was SO into him.

'Jeremy I can help you. If you just let me back into your mind fully, I can help you win him over.' The smooth talking tic-tac was very enticing but Jeremy knew better. 'I'll never take your advice.'

And by this time, Michael had crashed into Jeremy, who was still standing still, sending them both toppling down the remaining steps, which luckily wasn't that many. Also, Michael was on top of him. And they were /very/ close.

'Play it off, be chill. Make a joke.'

He wasn't gonna listen. He wasn't. "So I guess we're getting on top of things, huh?" He smirked and rolled off, sitting up.

Hey, that wasn't actually bad advice. He definitely felt at least 75% less awkward. Actually, he had forgotten that the squip was sometimes right. As long as he didn't get too carried away, it should be safe to turn it back on, shouldn't it?

'Yes, I'm a new supercomputer now. Reformed.'

'Easy Tiger.'

Michael sat up next to him. "Smooth Jer-Bear, real smooth." He began to laugh his adorable dorky laugh that he did whenever he was a little embarrassed. "Why were you standing there anyway? It was like you saw a ghost or something. You were all like duhhhhh." He was definitely trying not to draw attention to the increasing redness on his cheeks, which the squip had lovingly pointed put to Jeremy. 'And he called you a pet name. See how this works?'

Jeremy had to admit he was right. It was working really well already and all he did was make a joke. 'Now let me flirt on my own okay?'

The squip scoffed and laughed coldly. 'Take the wheel, please.'

And Jeremy knew he had backed off. But he was watching. This should be easy. All he had to do was successfully flirt with the guy he had liked for oh about forever. This should be easy. Not. He gulped and looked at Michael.

"Are you a Pokemon, cuz you're quite a catch." He facepalmed. "Nope nope nope forget I said that please." He wanted to curl up in a ball and die right about now. He was all red and sweaty all of a sudden.

Michael thought this entire situation was the funniest thing ever. "Dude..." He wheezed and laughed. "That was the worst..." Dorkier uncontrollable laughing. "Pickup line..." He was crying a little now. "Ever." He couldn't stop. This was too good. "Bro, oh my god, you're too good sometimes."

Well, that was an epic fail. Jeremy just hmphed in response. "Just forget it happened." He hugged his knees so the only thing visible was his floppy hair over his blue jeans and dolphin shirt.

'And that's why you need me.' He was back, and just by the tone of his voice, Jeremy knew the sassy supercomputer had seen it all. 'Oh come on, you can't deny it. I can help you, Jeremy. I just need Moutain Dew.' Jeremy bit his lip. He was still hiding in his little makeshift cocoon. He didn't reply explicitly, but since the Squip could read his thought, he knew that his agreement to the request was received.

"Jer...you still alive in there or are you finally becoming a butterfly?" Michael cupped his face and moved so that they were eye level. "C'mon let's go beat level ten finally." He started to walk away like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Jeremy got up, still very red from the experience that just happened and followed after him quickly. "Coming!" He flopped on his usual bean bag on the right and Michael was on the left.

Michael already had the game loaded. "Alright my player number two, let's do this." He started the level. The screen lit up with zombies and their avatars. This was gonna be intense.

After a lot of losing lives, blood, and power-ups, they were so close to finishing. "You're so good at this Michael how???" Jeremy's avatar grabbed an ax and chopped off a zombie's head. Blood.

Michael shrugged and scooted his beanbag closer to Jeremy's. "I dunno man, I think you're better." This wasn't true at all actually, Michael was just trying to be nice. "But I guess the key is relying on your pal." He booped his nose, giggling. And then he turned to the screen. They were both dead. Again. This might have had something to do with the fact that they couldn't stop staring at each other but eh.

Jeremy was having so much fun, he'd forgotten that the only thing he'd eaten all day was ice cream with Christine. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it.

A thought popped into Michael's head at the sound. "Dude, have you eaten at all today?" He knew his friend was the absolute worst at remembering basic human needs. Like eating, or sleeping, or in all the way up to third grade, going to the bathroom. That wasn't a fun time.

Jeremy was caught off guard. He mumbled a response. "No..." It was barely audible. He only just realized it then, mentally going through the events of his day.

Michael was about to flip the little snack table. "JEREMIAH ELEANOR HEERE YOU NEED TO EAT!!" He stood up. "Now I am dragging you to Seven Eleven and you are getting some sushi and a Slurpee with me." He grabbed Jeremy's hand and pulled him up from the bean bag chair. Then he started walking until he got to the stairs. "I'm not dragging you up these."

Jeremy groaned. "But we were gonna beat the level! And plus I don't need to eat it's fine." He tried to stop being pulled but just tripped over his feet when Michael stopped pulling him. "I don't wanna go to Sev Elev okay?" He put a hand on his hip. "Well you are, come up the stairs." Michael was already halfway up them. He held out a hand. "I'll let you sit in my lap while we play later," he added with a smirk.

Jeremy didn't want to admit it, but that worked. He climbed the stairs grudgingly. "You're such a dork." He chuckled and lightly scratched his nose, a tinge of red on his face. Michael grabbed his hand happily. "Pfft yeah, your favorite dork." He kept holding his hand the whole way to Seven Eleven. Jeremy didn't mind one bit. He didn't need that pompous pill after all. 

"Hey Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so much shorter! I had a huge writers block plus it's kind of a filler chapter with a lot of lacy exposition, gah im sorry, the next one will be better.

Michael slowly turned to face Jeremy. He stepped closer and closer. It was terribly romantic, cherry trees were all around their little town. It was some sort of community project. Jeremy's heart fluttered excitedly. "Go ahead Michael what is it?" He asked with a little gulp.

Michael put a hand on his shoulder, avoiding eye contact. "There's this guy I met...a while ago I guess. Anyway we talk a lot and we've gotten pretty close. He finally really just opened up recently and I think I'm...pretty into him!" He was looking so happy and excited, nearly swooning into Jeremy's arms.

The pale boy wasn't sure what to do. Without the squip, he had no idea if Michael was talking about him or not. "That's great Michael! Who is it?" A voice inside his head began to snicker. 'It's you, of course!' But he was lying. He knew so well that it wasn't Jeremy. He wasn't stupid enough to make the same error again. Squip 4.0 was much better than him, stupid 3.0, the one everyone hated. He would show them! He was going to improve Jeremy's life so much that the database would have to regard 3.0s as working squips! He calmed his systems. Respectable squips did not loose their chill.

Michael blushed bright red, looking down and fixing his glasses. "Well you'll see him in a little bit, I promise. But I think you already know him." His dark brown eyes shifted back up to the street and his pace quickened as he approached the brick building. "C'mon Jer!"'

With a millisecond of hesitation, Jeremy ran to catch up with him quickly. It was him. He couldn't believe it. The description fit and that was that. The squip wouldn't lie...would he? 'Definitely not.' There. That was it. Michael was talking about him.

An arm in a large red hoodie was on the door and Jeremy was soon inside, his best friend standing right behind him. The slightly taller boy stepped up next to him and pointed towards him. "There he is."

Confirmation. How sweet it was. "Michael wow I-"

"Yeah look at him restocking the snacks, right behind you. Isn't he just so hot?" He made a big show of fanning himself. "Ohhh Josh! It's meeee~" he sung, calling him over.

The boy walked over confidently. Everything about him screamed it. He was easily six feet and practically all muscle, with raven hair and tanned skin. He had a smirk to match it all too. He was wearing dark jeans and a black tee shirt with it under a green apron. Needless to say, Jeremy was horribly jealous. He was glaring at him. If looks could kill, Josh would be dead on the floor in two seconds.

The raven haired boy stood over both of them, leaning on a drink machine for support with one hand, the other perched on his hip. "Mikey it's you! Hi!" His gaze turned to Jeremy, who still looked like a mix of 'this guy is so hot I can't compete, I want to murder him and this is who my best friend fell for??!?' It didn't look good on him. "...And uh...who's this?"

Michael was a pile of mush at this point, totally melted. "Hi Josh," he mumbled out, practically about to swoon again. "This is my best friend Jeremy. Jeremy you know Josh right, he's worked here forever." He elbowed Jeremy lightly.

The boy rubbed his arm, still looking up at Josh. "I'm Jeremy. His /best friend/." He stood a little in front of Michael. "I've known him for /so long/. Nothing could /ever/ come between us." He was definitely, ravishingly, totally jealous. It was all true. Except for maybe the part about nothing coming between them, as a certain supercomputer had managed to split them. And that pill was dead silent. 'A little help?!??' Jeremy thought at it. 'Mountain Dew.' It replied. Jeremy but his lip. "Josh can you get me a Mountain Dew?" Michael didn't know it would turn it back on. Jeremy didn't even know until then.

The tall boy with the ice green eyes popped open the cooler and tossed him a Mountain Dew. "Dollar but I'll charge ya later." He chuckled sincerely and put an arm around Michael, drawing him close.

Jeremy debated. Josh was being so sickeningly flirty to Michael. He couldn't take it. Still, he wasn't going to drink the Mountain Dew. He wasn't stupid enough to fall for the pill again. "You doing anything later?" Josh asked Mi Gael slyly, like butter. Jeremy was sick of it. He popped open the Mountain Dew and took a big gulp. Right away, it began. "I-I gotta go!" He ran off to the bathroom, head screaming in pain. It didn't hurt as much as the last time, but it still felt horrible. He wrenched open the door and flung himself against the wall in a stall. He was already sticky with sweat and trying not to scream as hot tears stung his eyes. 'Reboot complete.' And then it was all over.

'Jeremy Heere. Welcome back.' There was a figure standing across from him. It flickered in and out of existence, almost fully loaded but not quite. It didn't didn't seem to phase the figure. 'Let's get back to work,' it said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eat the damn sushi Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late I got really stressed with other things but here it is.

Jeremy couldn't believe it. The squip was back. He was back for real. Jeremy had actually done it. He began to panic a little bit, but it only took the squip a few words to calm him down. "Relax, I got this," was all he said in his smooth, somewhat reassuring voice. It was hard not to listen and agree. 

Meanwhile back in normal, squip-fee land, Michael was flipping out. He had just figured out what happened. Mountain Dew activates squips. Jeremy re-activated the squip. He couldn't have done it on purpose. He wouldn't have. That wasn't like Jeremy. The bigger problem to Michael, however, was if he was okay or not. "Look Josh I gotta check on him, something bad is happening and...it's hard to explain I just have to," he rushed out as he ran to the bathroom, pushing open the door and looked around. "Jeremy? Jer are you in here? What happened? Are you okay?" 

Jeremy tensed. The squip nodded in acknowledgment. 'Talk to him, but don't say anything about me.' He winked and flickered away. 'So it's easier.' Jeremy took a deep breath and pushed open the door. "Hey Michael uh sorry I ran off...I ate some bad...tacos for...dinner last night...yeah tacos." He bit his lip. Would Michael buy it? Probably not. 

Michael blinked. He didn't believe it but he didn't want to push, especially if there was an extremely annoying supercomputer in Jeremy's head that could block him out in two seconds. "Okay yeah whatever um so I paid for the Dew, bro. Figured you were...preoccupied." His voice hid tones of worry and fear. He wanted to lunge forward and hug his best friend but he knew that might be too risky. 

Jeremy did it for him. He threw his arms around Michael and squeezed tightly. "I'm okay Michael. Really. Let's go back to /Josh/." He purses his lips, trying not to sound annoyed at the name. He didn't like Josh at all and everyone would know it if he had a say in it. The brunette boy pulled away from the quick embrace and shoved open the door, still trying to hide the evident notes of distaste showing on his face. The squip flicked back on. 'Good job. He believes you for now. Our problem however, is Josh. Michael is head over heels for him. You'll have to beat him out.' Jeremy was quite good at keeping a stony expression when the squip was talking since it was vital to not look insane. 

Michael was standing by Josh already and they were chatting. Josh was moving his hand on to Michael's waist and whispering something and Michael was all red like he got when Jeremy did something embarrassing. Jeremy couldn't look more after that, but Michaels squealing said enough. "JeremyJeremyJeremyJeremy!" He called, pulling him over to the pair of them, Josh looking smug. "Josh asked me out!" He exclaimed, bouncing on his heels and grinning up to his ears. "Can you believe it???" Michael was so excited. It was the most adorable, and heartbreaking thing Jeremy had ever experienced. 

"Ah yeah that's great Michael. Josh- Josh seems nice," he managed to squeak out sounding as sincere as he could. The squip was being observant and quiet. It was a nice change. "You guys are gonna have fun together." Jeremy couldn't help but glance over at the squip, who actually seemed to be stumped. He shrugged apologetically, muttering 'We'll figure it out later, just be happy for him right now.' He paced around the room. He was back in his original mall outfit, Jeremy noticed. A green shirt and jacket with jeans. It was less intimidating than the karate gi/bathrobe or the crazy blue and purple coat thing. The squip had weird outfits, he thought to himself. Said pill snapped in his head. 'Stop spacing out, Jeremy. You have to pay attention,' he scolded. 

Michael was still bouncing happily when Jeremy came back to Earth. "We're gonna go to the movies and it'll be great and we're gonna have so much fun!!" Josh came over and put his hands on Michael's shoulders. Michael was tall, but Josh had to be at least 6'3". He was a giant. How could Jeremy, at 5'8" compete? He couldn't without help. Luckily he had it. He had a squip. A working one that wanted to help him at that. 'Be cool. Lean on the drink machine.' Jeremy followed his advice and leaned back on the drink machine. 'Compliment them.' Jeremy smiled as real as he could muster up and said "You guys are cute together," supportively. His face showed confidence but his eyes hid secrets for sure. He blinked. 

"Now get Jeremy some sushi and and that classic blue raspberry and we'll be on our way," Michael chirped with a smirk. "You want the usual right?" He asked, already putting it on the table with the register before Jeremy answered. He didn't need to. 

The cashier rang them up, a girl who looked like she'd really rather be anywhere else. She definitely didn't like Josh either. She popped her bubblegum and handed Michael the sushi and slushie and turned around, a hand on her hip. "Here," she said. 

Michael took the bag with the sushi, handing the blue icy drink to Jeremy, who look a sip of the sweet slush. "It's good. As usual. But I really don't need to eat. I'll be fine." He wasn't fine, he was hungry. But Michael didn't know that. 

The pair, Jeremy moving first, walked out of the store, continuing on their after-school adventure. The squip was quiet, with only occasional advice to stand up straight or say something nice. It was better than before. Michael unlocked the door and ran to the basement, Jeremy trailing behind this time. He flopped on a beanbag. "I'm not eating this." 

"No way. No no no you will eat and everything will be good you need to eat okay yes good eat your sushi Michael's got your back." He kept talking until Jeremy stopped trying to cut in. Grudgingly, Jeremy took a bite of the sushi, tangy and raw flavors nipping at his tastebuds. "There. I ate it," he said with his mouth still half full. He swallowed. "Happy now?" 

Michael sighed. "Finish it. Jeremy it's like pulling teeth to get you to eat come on we do this everyday!" He was clearly getting fed up. The squip interjected. 'Eat the sushi Jeremy. Michael will be pleased.' So, with a sigh, Jeremy popped the rest of the piece in his mouth, chewing slowly. He did swallow eventually, but it took a while. 

"So Josh huh?" He asked after he choked down another piece. "You really like him?" Michael became all excited again. Jeremy regretted asking. He held back a long, dramatic sigh. 

"Yes! He's so manly and hot. And he's rough sometimes but he's good overall." Jeremy nearly choked on the piece he was eating. It was the last one luckily. What did rough mean?? It couldn't be good. It just couldn't. Rough was dangerous. Rough wasn't good overall. 

"Michael does he treat you right? I know he only asked you out now but does he treat you right?" Jeremy's voice was laced with concern and care for his best friend. "Does he?" 

Michael hesitated. "...yeah. Of course he does." He wasn't going to be wimpy like that. Sure, he had one of two bruises on his arm but the saying was love hurts, wasn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning from here on in guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this is so late and so short. I don't think the 2 week thing is gonna work. Summer is super busy for me I'm sorry.

"Right yeah," Jeremy mumbled. He knew it was foolish to want anything else but he longed for Michael and he couldn't turn it off. He wished the boy in the hoodie felt like Jeremy did for him. 

Michael couldn't believe Jeremy didn't call him out on hesitation or the uneasy tone in his voice when he said the words. No, he shouldn't have called you out because you're not lying, he told himself repeatedly in his head. But deep down, he knew that maybe he was not only lying to Jeremy, but to himself as well. He rubbed his arm awkwardly. The bruises didn't hurt much, but the memories did. "Anyway, video games?" 

"Video games," Jeremy answered confidently. And that's what they did for the rest of the night. And, because Michael said they had to, homework. Jeremy breezed through it with his squip. Michael was slightly suspicious, but didn't say anything. 

The only thing Michael could think about before his first date with Josh was that night with Jeremy. It seemed dumb to not be thinking about Josh, but he wasn't. He passed it off as taking his mind off the nerves. He saw himself in the mirror but didn't recognize himself almost. It was definitely Michael, but he looked different. He had put on a nice shirt and red shorts with some cool heelies. Heelies were cool still, right? Yeah. They were. 

The doorbell rang out through the house and it sent a little wave of nerves through Michael. He ran down the stairs and got the door. "Josh? Hi! Hi it's nice to see you. You look amazing." So far, so good. He hadn't word vomited or swooned yet. 

Josh stared back at Michael. He was wearing a jean jacket over a black shirt and jeans. He was not wearing heelies, but black converse instead. He looked like he always did, but a little nicer. He gave Michael a small smile. "So do you, nice heelies," he commented with a little chuckle to himself. Heelies weren't cool. Michael was bright red just at the comment. Josh chuckled. He was too easy. Too, too easy. 

Blurry. Michael's eyes fluttered open. He was next to Josh, in bed. He didn't need to have total sharpness or memory to know what happened. Come to think of it, he couldn't really remember anything past going out to eat and being at some shady bar with a lot of bright lights and music but not the good kind and so many people. It was all fuzzy and nothing was there after that. He tried to move his arm. It was sore. He tried to move more. Everything was sore. He grudgingly got out of bed, slipping on his shirt and shorts. He grabbed his glasses. He didn't know what time it was, but he was scared. It had to be a dream. This was all a dream. That's what he kept telling himself. 

But Josh woke up. "Mikey what's wrong? Don't leave yet." He sat up. "We're not done." He was serious, yet still flirty. It was menacing. This was a nightmare, surely. Michael shook his head frantically and ran to the door, but it was locked. 

Jeremy was worried. He hadn't seen his friend in a long time. All day. He shot him a text and got a response eerily quickly. 'I'm fine. Can't talk right now.' It wasn't like Michael to use punctuation or full sentences but he figured he was just stressed or something. Maybe it had to do with Josh. 

It hadn't been Michael who sent the text. Josh had.


End file.
